


Birthday Cake

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Harry Potter is Raised by the Malfoys, Kid Draco Malfoy, Kid Harry Potter, Past Canon Child Abuse, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and Draco wants him to see his cake. Written for the July 2019 Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: You have got to see this. Words: 237





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to the mods for this wonderful prompt and to my beta <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

"You've got to see this!" Draco screamed as he bounced into Harry's room. 

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and took a step backwards. 

"Come on!" Draco couldn't contain his excitement and didn't understand why Harry looked so scared. "Don't you want to see your birthday cake?" 

"There’s a birthday cake? For me?" His eyes widened even more and a little smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. 

"Of course! When I turned eight there was a big cake too. Mine had snitches, but yours has owls. I know you love them because you always pet Helga," he added, proud of himself for having noticed that. None had known what Harry liked, but Draco knew; he wasn't Harry's best friend/big brother for nothing! 

He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. There they looked at five house-elves decorating a cake as big as them. 

"The Dursleys never gave me anything for my birthday," Harry whispered. 

"Father says that your family is bad so that's why you're living with us now. Here you'll have presents and parties!" 

"Really?" Harry's smile grew, and Draco felt some warm feeling inside him. 

"Yes! I'll let you my friends because you don't have any yet, and we'll play together. It'll be great!" 

Harry looked happy after hearing that. Draco threw a protective arm over his shoulders, and swore to himself that Harry will always have the best birthdays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
